


You Were Never Meant To Be Mine

by the_green_hedgehog



Series: At Arms Length [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_hedgehog/pseuds/the_green_hedgehog
Summary: We have all been there, when the one you love meets another.
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader
Series: At Arms Length [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713913
Kudos: 18





	You Were Never Meant To Be Mine

“If there is nothing else that needs to be covered then we will end this meeting here. Have a good day,” Glynda said officially ending this month’s faculty meeting.

Everyone started gathering their things and chatting with one another. Ozpin stood up to leave but he couldn’t help stealing the occasional glance in _her_ direction across the room. She was speaking with Oobleck and Briar, and he was wondering if he would have the chance to ask her to have a cup of hot chocolate this afternoon. However, the opportunity slipped away as Glynda stopped him from leaving to discuss some things with him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she finished packing away her things and walked out of the room. Ozpin tried to keep the twinge of disappointment in check, but he found it was becoming increasingly difficult as time went on.

He and Glynda slowly made their way out of the staffroom and into the fresh air. Ozpin bid Glynda a good day and started to make his way back to his office, but something made him decide to take the long way back. It was a beautiful afternoon, why not enjoy it? Though he must admit that this walk was also to try and quell his disappointment at not being able to invite her for hot chocolate. Ozpin knew he was sounding like a broken record, constantly telling himself to keep his distance, and yet he couldn’t help but find reasons to spend time with her.

As he made his way along, he noticed her up ahead. She had stopped at a bench and was rifling through her bag. “Did you misplace something?” He asked as he approached her, he noticed she jumped slightly at his voice.

“Oh, hey Oz. Yeah, I was just making sure I had the report Glynda handed out. There were some notes I was going to make on it,” She sighed as she continued her search before giving a little exclamation at finally unearthing the papers. “Thank goodness, I did not relish the thought of having to ask her for another copy.”

“No, I don’t imagine she would be too happy with that,” Ozpin chuckled. Then, on a moment of impulse, he decided to take the chance that fate had given him, “I was going to ask you, if you aren’t busy this afternoon, would like to come by and try out a new blend of hot chocolate I bought the other day? It has a hint of vanilla which I think you would like.”

“That does sound really good! I’d love to.” Her smile was brilliant, then suddenly dimmed, “Oh, but I’m afraid I can’t this afternoon. I’m meeting someone later today.” Regret lacing every word she spoke.

“That’s perfectly fine, the invitation is always open to you.” Ozpin did his best to keep his voice level as he continued, “Are you meeting with students again for tutoring?” For some reason his gut was telling him that he wasn’t going to like her answer. 

“Actually, I’m meeting my boyfriend tonight for a date.” She delivered the revelation with a blush and averted eyes, and Ozpin felt like his heart had been pierced. “We started dating not too long ago, and since I live on campus, we don’t get to see each other much so we always try to meet whenever we can.”

Only through lifetimes of experience could Ozpin keep his smile in place and his voice friendly, showing nothing of the chaos of feelings inside of him. “Of course, it must be difficult on both of you, not being able to be together like you want. I hope you both have a lovely time tonight.”

“I really am sorry to not be able to meet with you tonight. Would it be possible to get together tomorrow?” A hopeful note in her voice.

He looked into those beautiful eyes he loved so much and saw the worry in them, not wanting her to feel bad he quickly replied, “Of course, that would be lovely. I look forward to seeing you then.”

They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. It wasn’t until Ozpin was back in his office that he allowed any of what he was feeling to show as he sat down heavily in his chair, propping his elbows on his desk, holding his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, trying to talk some sense into himself. How many times did he have to tell himself that he couldn’t feel these things for her, she would never be his, but no matter how many times his head said it, his heart wouldn’t listen.

After a while Ozpin sat back in his chair, eyes closed and head feeling as though it weighed twice as heavy than normal. Slowly, he turned his chair around to face the large window behind him. When he opened his eyes, he happened to see one of the airships departing from the landing dock, making its way to Vale. The gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach grew worse, wondering if maybe she was on that ship heading towards the unbelievably lucky man who was allowed to hold her, love her, and be with her in a way that he would not allow himself.


End file.
